eromaniafandomcom-20200215-history
Charms
Official description Charms are spells conjured by completely natural means. This is done through potion brewing, a class restricted to the Eros house. These charms are usually erotic in nature and be made with bodily fluids or other equally gross ingredients. These charms are used to create status effects, love potions, or to do (simple) fortune telling. The Agape house also practices healing charms that are made only with herbs and can be used to heal and cure status ailments. Charms - Agape spells Enchantments of benign nature, they consist in small magic tricks and potions. Used for healing and enhancements, these spells are more famous within House Agape due their selfless nature. Examples of spells learned in the 1st semester: *''Healing Wave:'' Erote releases a weak aura wave from their hands. Aura helps closing wounds and reducing pain. Healing consumes the Erote’s energy, so long healing sessions will leave them weak. *''Minor Curative Potion:'' A clear, green potion of bitter taste. Once ingested or applied over a wound, allows the body to regenerate with unnatural potency. *''Minor Antidote:'' A small pill composed mostly of herbs. Helps the body fight off small afflictions such as headaches and colds. Can also dispel magical enfeeblements. *''Vitamin:'' Magical supplement in the shape of a pill. Enhances the body’s self-repairing capabilities for a short amount of time (15~30 minutes). *''Energetic:'' Magical supplement in liquid state. Has an orange-like taste and color, and increases the awareness and reflexes of whoever ingest it for a short amount of time (5~10 minutes). *''Ward:'' Charm that increases the target’s resistance to statuses for a short amount of time (10~20 minutes). Gives the target a refreshing feeling of disposition. *''Guard:'' Charm that places a thin magical barrier around a target. Barrier will absorb part of the shock received by a blow or projectile. Piercing weapons run right through it (Lances, Arrows, Bullets…). *''Candle-light:'' Creates a small floating ball of light, capable of illuminating a dark place with the same efficiency as a candle. Useful for night reading. *''Chill:'' Erote releases a cold aura from their hands. Can be used for cooling and reducing fever. Jinxes - Eros spells Dark magic and hexes. Most practiced by House Eros, this school of magic is full of malice and bad intentions. Taking from Voodoo and Witchcraft, Jinxes use of concoctions and curses to enfeeble their victims. Examples of spells learned in the 1st semester: *''Healing Touch:'' By pressing their lips over someone else’s, the Erote is able to inject them with a healing pulse, that works from inside to outside. Charm helps closing wounds and reducing pain, but it’s very draining. Deeper wounds require a longer contact and larger amount of energy. *''Dazing Concoction:'' Thick, white Potion that will fog the mind of those who drink it, affecting their reflexes and rationality. *''Narcotic Concoction:'' Pink potion that causes a sudden sleepiness. Has a sweet takes, resembling the chamomile used in it brewing. Will put an adult man to sleep for about 40 minutes in a full dosage. *''Infatuation Concoction: Yellow, dense substance of sweet taste. Will cause whoever consumes it to feel a sudden attraction to the owner of the DNA sample used in its production. Mostly substances will do, like hair, nails, saliva…Lasts for about an hour after consumption. *''Desire Concoction: ''Red liquid with a sweet and yet spicy taste. This potion works as an aphrodisiacal, increasing the body temperature and libido of whoever ingests it dramatically, putting them in a fever-like state. The victim will instinctively seek for sexual satisfaction until they reach it, or the potion wears off. Effects last from 30 to 40 minutes. *''Bewitch: By keeping an eye-contact with a target, the Erote is able to put them in a pseudo-trance. This Jinx allow the Erote to plant a mental suggestion on whoever he’s staring at. The victim will remain conscious and aware the entire time, but will feel strangely compelled to perform a certain action of the Erote’s choosing. No words are spoken as the jinx is performed. The suggestion is just that, a suggestion. The victim will not do anything absurd, or life threatening, such as jumping off the window or harming themselves. They are also able to resist if they are aware they are trying to be controlled. *''Guess: ''Through conventional methods of divination, the Erote is able to make a small prediction with 50% of acuity. They are simple predictions, and most of the time very vague. *''Flame: ''Creates a small fire on the point of the Erote’s finger. Can be used to set things like paper or cloth on fire. It’s potency can be compared to a conventional lighter. *''Obfuscation: ''Makes a small object, about the size of a teacup, invisible for an hour. Spell is undone should it be moved from its current place.